


Forget

by cownoo



Series: Memory [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Diary/Journal, Family Dynamics, Family Loss, Ghostbur is gone, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Insomnia, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mentions of Sally the Salmon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Traditions, Piglin Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cownoo/pseuds/cownoo
Summary: Before he had no reason to grieve, for Ghostbur remained as a steady presence that occasionally visited him in retirement and his twin was visually there. If he tried he could imagine the ghost was Wilbur, alive and comforting...Or, All Technoblade wants to do is forget the death of his twin, why was it so hard?[SEQUEL TO 'Remember']
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Series: Memory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109411
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ hints of the suicidal intentions of Wilbur (just basically how he never did plan on coming out of the button room alive), grief/mourning
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, my Nana is no longer with us and I needed some time to process everything. I believe continuing this series and maybe starting others will help keep me distracted though so please do comment your requests!
> 
> Again my beta was Grammarly and still, this work is very much as badly written as the first part oops.

Technoblade was no stranger to the inability to drift asleep - the loud chorus of voices constantly shouting for his attention, calling for blood. However, now the voices were a hushed murmur that could easily be ignored by the piglin. Instead, the memory of his brother’s ghost fading from his arms haunted his very soul, never granting him the escape of sleep.

He didn’t let it show, he wouldn’t let the grief of losing his twin for the second time affect his performance. He ignored the worried glances aimed at him from his father, deep down he knew that Phil had an inkling of his struggle after hearing the scream and finding him. He had found him holding air and covered in blue, blue which the ghost used to try and ensure the happiness of others as he couldn’t ensure his own.

It was real. Before he had no reason to grieve, for Ghostbur remained as a steady presence that occasionally visited him in retirement and his twin was visually there. If he tried he could imagine the ghost was Wilbur, alive and comforting as he always was the calm one out of the two… Even in his last years of insanity, he had remained calm. Although that time it had turned eerie and haunting, not the type that settled Techno and the voices that taunt him.

The last part of his twin was gone, not only did he lose a brother but he has lost a part of himself. Having a twin was having a guarantee someone would always be by your side even if they didn’t agree with what you were standing for, they were there. Wilbur was there, he stood by Techno even when it meant not seeing him for months on end due to whatever the older was now hyper fixated on. He no longer had that. What he had now was a matching gold bracelet, a pair which used to be shared between him and his brother, a call back to their piglin heritage. Oh, how he wished he didn’t have both.

  
He stared up at the ceiling still not able to sleep, being left alone in near silence was new and _frightening._ He was scared, a feeling he had not let himself have for a long time but now it was something that clung to him and possessed his being. Phil had suggested a break from the SMP, a break from all the war and stresses of it. Techno had agreed, he thought the break would be in Phil’s hardcore world, it used to be where his dad would escape to sometimes when he was younger. He was horrified when he was met with the familiar sight of the world that had for the longest time been his home.

It hadn't been his home since he left with his goal of bringing freedom through anarchy, entering wars that he always leaves standing victorious and creating a reputation of blood in his venture out into independence. Normally he would be the one reigning terror and distress of the governments that oppressed their people but not now, not when Wilbur is gone. Was he now an only child? One brother betraying him by dying, the other only seeing him as a weapon of mass destruction and betraying him by leaving him for the country that had corrupted those around him. He was fine with destroying Tommy’s home, he was going to be okay without his youngest brother but now he lost both of them? He _missed_ Tommy. Even if the memories of the blond were followed by being used and betrayed again and again he can also remember the brother who he helped train in combat, who he loved despite his tendency to annoy him.

He called upon the voices, hoping for them to be louder, as anything was better than the silence that gave his thoughts the freedom to spiral out of his control. He didn’t want to think about Tommy or Wilbur. Please, stop thinking about them.

The silence stayed.

The silence stayed as he entered his childhood bedroom, the nest in which he shared with his twin. Bunk beds pushed against the corner wall holding memories of him sneaking down to the bottom bunk to bring comfort to either himself or his brother, of being caught only for Phil to smile at the sight of his sons as they protected each other through everything. Upon seeing an old guitar left abandoned on the floor, the piglin almost broke again. When was the last time Will played something on the old thing? Techno couldn't remember. He wanted to remember, his brother didn't deserve him to forget any part of him.

Despite all he tried, he ended up sleeping in the bottom bunk with the guitar in a careful embrace. Finally, he could sleep but his mind was plagued with memories that caused his chest to ache when he remembered the truth about the present time. After a few hours of escape, he awoke.

He found a leatherbound notebook, creased and used. He opened it to the last page that was used.

* * *

_I have to leave soon, I'm unsure whether I will write in this old thing again. Tommy has been causing some trouble on the new server he was invited to (It surprises me how long it took him to start doing so) and being his brother, I must take some responsibility in calming him down. It's about time that I left home to explore the real world with my brother and son by my side._

_Techno hasn't written in a while, I hope he is okay but I know how hard the voices can be for him... maybe I'll go visit him once I've settled in the Dream SMP. I'd hate it if he felt as lonely as I do now, I sometimes feel my only company is my little champion - who by the way is growing too big too quick in my opinion. I'm sure my little fox would hate me saying that but I'm his father, of course, he'll always be my baby._ _It's worrying how often he now asks about Sally, I'm unsure of what to tell him... if I tell him anything at all that is. Speaking of her hurts but I know it must hurt Fundy that I don't open up about it, about her. Maybe I will end up telling him of her once we settle down, maybe I could get Techno to help me. ~~How do I tell him that she left?~~_

_Freaking, Techno. He'd know what to do because for some reason despite his own awkwardness in social situations he gives brilliant advice on how to go about them. How does a man who resorts to stabbing his way out of things carry such great advice? I wonder if he's doing well, I know how isolating life could be although sometimes it's like he craves the isolation, I know he misses our family. It's like how I miss Phil despite never admitting it to anyone but this stupid book. I mean, really Wilbur? You miss the man who left for his hardcore world a few years ago and has yet to return home... At least he's alive I suppose, even if I can't be the son he misses so much ~~why is Techno so fucking saint like to Phil?~~_

_..._

_I'm scared._

_I started to feel cold again._

_I don't want to be cold again, I need to stay warm._

_I hate the cold._

_Why do I feel like I'm being hunted?_

_Maybe seeing Tommy will keep the cold away._

_Maybe I should write to Techno._

_No. Don't bother Techno._

_I'm so scared._

_By Prime, please don't let me get cold again. Please._

* * *

In the end, the cold found his brother, didn't it? The cold pulled him down the path of insanity and he enabled it. Maybe he was in a battle to try and forget, forget the loss and his failure of saving Wilbur. Why didn't he try and help his brother? He was clearly unwell, he should've known his brother didn't plan on leaving the detonation room after he carried out his plan.

**But you did know.**

_No, I didn't chat._ _~~Yes, I did~~ _

**Technofail**

**Ghostbur's gone-crabrave**

At least it wasn't silent anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please if you did leave a kudos and comment :) (CAN I EVEN USE THAT SMILE NOW OR HAS RANBOO TRAUMATISED YOU ALL?)  
> Any requests? Comment them and I'll try to give them a go! (No problematic shit please).
> 
> ALSO, I accidentally orphaned the first work but I reposted it so if you bookmarked the orphaned work/series you can go back and interact with that if you want to <3


End file.
